Heart of a Rose
by dobbydiedahero
Summary: Rose struggles to her new life with Jack only in her heart. How will she meet Calvert? What happens to Cal and to her mother? Who is Rose now?
1. Chapter 1

Heart of a Rose

AN: This is my very first Titanic fanfic. I wish Jack didn't die but I  
don't want to make a fanfic where he's with Rose because that didn't  
happen in the movie and I want this to be what happened when Rose woke after the survivors were picked up. Okay, this is getting long but  
last thing. Maybe I'll make a fanfic where Jack lives instead some  
other time but for now, this. And, I tried to make this as accurate  
with the story as possible. Reviews will be appreciated! This is not  
meant to offend the memory of those on the ship or the event itself  
but just a fanfiction on the 1997 movie, Titanic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Titanic in any way. I didn't make the story  
too. It belongs to James Cameron.

Chapter 1

After Caledon Hockley forced himself to leave the 3rd class quarters  
in defeat, he slumped on the 1st class lounge where the high society  
people were. For a moment no one even cared if a duke was slouching  
but then they all suddenly remembered they had higher social status  
than the other survivors and sat up straight. Including Cal. Cal saw  
Rose's mother, Ruth, he immediately went up to her and grabbed her arm  
courteously.

"Cal," Ruth said. "Have you found Rose yet? Molly told me you went  
looking for her."  
"No. I fear the worse." his words pained him but he had to say it.  
Tears began to stream from Ruth's eyes.  
"How about the boy?" she could barely speak.  
Cal grunted. "No. I haven't asked."  
"Cal, I know this is such a shame for you but ..." she was talking  
about her family's debts which Cal perfectly knew.  
"Mrs. Bukater," he said. "I know. Even if Rose is not here, I'd pay  
for the debts."  
"Oh thank you, thank you Caledon!" She was so happy. Her social status  
would be cemented but upon remembering no one was there with her on  
her high social status, she grimaced. She caught sight of Cal's face,  
straight.  
"But Mrs. Bukater," his tone was cold. "Do not assume I am paying for  
your debts because of your daughter. Your Daughter brought me nothing  
but humiliation. I am only doing this because I don't want people to  
think Caledon Hockley planned to marry a peasant. And besides, news is  
bound to come up since she has passed on. With her lover." he sneered.  
Ruth could only smile faintly. Ruth stood up and was approached by  
Molly Brown. The woman didn't seem to be bad after all as she first  
thought. Molly Brown led Ruth to her room where she allowed Ruth to  
stay.

Hockley went to his own quarters and lay on his bed. He pondered about  
his fiancé. Not once did Rose give herself to him. Not even a kiss, it  
was always only on the cheek. Yet that Jack, that peasant. How could  
she feel that way towards him. He loved money. He loved his status. He  
loved Rose. Rose was a fine match for him. In truth, he was willing to  
pay her debts because he loved her. Loved her so much that anyone  
could have ever done with him. He was willing to pay a mighty sum for  
the heart of the ocean for Rose if she would stay with him. But she  
didn't. So he had to get the stone back but it remained with her much  
to his irritation. He knew Rose had been melancholy and he tried to  
change that by showering her with gifts fit for a queen yet she didn't  
return his feelings. Cal thought about it. If Rose just boarded that  
lifeboat. Everything would be alright but she still had to rescue that  
man. Cal laughed at himself. How could he have been so stupid. What  
was it about Rose anyway? He really followed Rose even if the boat was  
already sinking. His laughter was cut short when he remembered Rose  
looking at Jack so passionately at the foot of the stairs he longed  
for her to look at him. When They both convinced Rose to board one, he  
felt the sadness coming from Rose when she was about to leave Jack but  
he ignored it at the time. It was supposed to go on well but then Rose  
had to jump. Then Cal remembered seeing them in each other's arms. He  
recalled shooting bullets at them then realizing the diamond was gone.  
He sighed. He just lay there in his room. All alone. He didn't go out  
until the boat docked.

Ruth found comfort with Molly. Molly gave her a job. Yet, she was  
still miserable.

"You don't worry Ruth." Molly chirped in. "We're lucky we survived."  
Ruth frowned.  
"And I'm sure both Rose and Jack are in a better place now." she  
added. Ruth didn't say anything.  
"Come on Ruth," Molly said. "Remember how they look at each other. How  
everything is happy between them. How Rose sacrificed for Jack and how  
Jack fought for her. Remember the dinner we all had with him. At the  
ship. Remember?"  
By now Molly had to stop. Ruth was in tears.

"How could she have been so selfish?" Ruth said. "She knew if she  
didn't marry Cal, I would be a seamstress."  
"Perhaps, you're the selfish one." Ruth glared at her.  
"Pardon me but she's miserable with the rich man. Remember how Cal  
always chose what she eats, dictates her every move?"  
Ruth looked away.  
"But you know, in my opinion, it's not so bad being middleclass.  
You've lived more than half of your life the way you wanted. Why not  
let Rose enjoy hers the way she wants it?"  
"Wanted." Ruth added. Molly stared at her. "Ruth," she called. "We're  
not sure of this yet. I know even if Cal well even if I don't care for  
Cal, I'm sure he'll look for her."  
Ruth didn't say anything. Neither did Molly. They went together for  
dinner but never spoke a word to each other.

-

Rose was on the third class section. She turned around to see who was  
familiar there to her. No Jack's Italian friend. No Jack's roommate.  
No Jack's little friend, Cora. No Jack. She quietly sobbed on her seat  
on the boat. Food for the third class was limited due to the demand of  
the first class people. Her food, which was delivered beside her was  
left untouched. She knew she must be starving but she didn't feel  
anything. She was so numb. So cold. So broken. She was missing a part  
of herself and that part was somewhere under the ocean. Minutes ago, a  
crew member asked her who she was. And she said Rose Dawson. She  
couldn't help but smile. Her life was beginning, free from the high  
society. From her mother and from Cal. But her life was also starting  
without Jack. She couldn't think of a better way to spend her life  
than be with Jack when the ship sank and be with him under the ocean.  
But no, she had to go on. She promised Jack. She hated Jack. Hated him  
for making her promise. Promising to live life even without the one  
person who taught her how to break free. But then, she recalled. At  
the time, the promise wasn't so sad. They were both going to live and  
be happy. Rose pondered on what she was going to do. Life was not the  
hopeful one she envisioned with Jack. It was a life with a din light.  
Darkness everywhere. She didn't have any plans. She thought of showing  
herself to her mother and to Cal but something inside her made her  
stop herself. She dozed off after much crying.

Ruth was grieving the loss of her daughter. Cal was unshaven and shaky  
but he still tried to hide it. Rose was not herself at all and as she  
dozed off, she kept on muttering Jack's name until it stopped. And  
everyone fell asleep. Silence.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thank you so much for reviewing Ms. Gatsby. :-) Now this chapter is just like a transistion.

Chapter 2

The remaining survivors of Titanic aboard the Carpathia finally saw land when the ship docked in New York. Everyone left quickly and as fast as possible hoping to see their loved ones and leave the water once and for all. The first class people immediately got into their coaches and headed to their destination, whether it be their houses or the city hall, their complaints filed by someone else rather than them, including Caledon Hockley. He went to his father's estate immediately and started hiring investigators to look for his fiancé. His father won't pass down his business to him without a wife. Deep down, though, he wanted to know Rose was alright and breathing. Ruth  
spent a few days in Cal's home to settle the debts before being picked up by Molly Brown. Ruth never had a sjngle person to talk to in Cal's big estate except for maids and herself, she was cared for yet she knew she did not belong.

Rose Dawson looked up at the sky. From a faint distance, she swore she could see Jack. But when she looked more intently, she only saw the beautiful mixture of blue and white up above. Rose had no idea where  
to go. She was supposed to get off with Jack. Jack was gone. Rose wanted to board a train but she didn't have any cent to her name except for the diamond.

"I won't sell this," she thought. "I don't need Cal's money to live."

Rose said a silent prayer and told herself she would ask the first person she sees when she opens her eyes to ride with them wherever they go. "Jack," she whispered. "Help me."

She first saw a large man in his fifties making his way towards his car. Without a second to waste, she rushed towards him and said,

"Excuse me, I'm Rose. I came from the Titanic and I have nowhere to go. Can I please ride your car. Please."  
It was actually ridiculous just to go on introducing yourself like a loony and asking a nice family to ride their car with a total stranger but Rose had this feeling it was the only thing to of pity and confusion, the family man agreed to let Rose ride with them to feed his curiousity of who this beautiful woman was. Rose sat with a young girl at the back. She was about 7. Their last living child, she eventually found out. The family just went there to look  
for their firstborn son but no success came. They were going to Wisconsin. Wisconsin was Jack's hometown and that was where Rose decided she was going to spend the rest of her life. Instead of interrogating the peculiar young lady at the back, the family man just drove silently to their destination. There weren't any sounds of music  
that came from the radio. Only rattling news about the ship of dreams and its passengers. The woman in front decided to turn the radio down. The news was already upsetting her as it was. The familyman didn't interrogate Rose. He felt it wasn't necessary as of the moment to know who this woman really was. She looked so cold, so sad and so numb.

When they finally arrived, the kind family agreed to let Rose stay with them only for a few days. The family, the Calverts, knew that she lost someone. They were just not sure who but they knew she was a survivor and that made them pity her more. Everyday, the man of the house, Mr. Calvert as Rose would call him, would look for their first  
born son who worked in the ship as a waiter. Mrs. Calvert, the matron, would soothe the young girl's cries for her big brother. Mrs. Calvert was a hospitable soul. She was a stout housewife and a good mother. She took care of Rose as if she was family and not a visitor. Mr. Calvert, a fisherman, only allowed Rose to stay for a week until she  
could look for a place to stay elsewhere. They didn't know anything about Rose except her name and that she survived but nonetheless, they had a good feeling about her. They saw how Rose was not able to manage  
herself. She tripped a lot and responded slowly when being asked a question. She didn't look like she knew how to wash dishes and to cook her own meal. Mrs. Calvert decided to teach her while she was still staying with them.

"Rose," Mrs. Calvert called one day,  
"Yes?" Rose wearily answered.  
"Would you like me to teach you how to iron clothes? So you know, when  
you have your own family, you could iron their clothes."  
Rose's voice got lost. The word family was enough to make her stomach churn. If she would speak, she would only end up crying and so she simply nodded. It seemed weird that Rose always felt like crying but  
that was the only thing she felt she had to do. To cry until the last teardrops fell but it never did. There were always teardrops for everything.

"Wow." Mrs. Calvert said as she was holding Rose's hands. "Your hands  
look and feel like you haven't done any work your whole life!" Rose smiled faintly.

"Tell me, what do you do? I mean before you rode the ship?"  
"Uhmm, nothing!" she said. "I just. Just stay at home. Nothing else."  
"Oh. Why is that so dear?"  
"My dad recently died and my mother, well, she didn't want me to go out of our house. We were always expecting visitors, you see?""I'm sorry to hear about your father. But you must be an important person to be receiving guests all the time! Pray tell again dear, what does your mother do?"  
"My mother also stays at home but when father passed, someone had to take care of things."  
Mrs. Calvert decided to drop the subject. This was as far as Rose would tell her. But she couldn't resist prying just a little more.

"Rose, " she said once again. Stopping the ironing to engage her in conversation. "Do you gave a place to stay?"  
"Actually, Mrs. Calvert, California, but it's all gone. My father's gone so I can't go there anymore."  
"But isn't your mother staying there?"  
"Uhm, no. The house was sold to py for debts so we don't have anywhere. I was separated from my mother in the ship."

"I'm terribly sorry to hear that. But the important thing is that you're alive isn't it?"  
Rose smiled once more. Sure, she thought. To be alive without Jack.  
"Would you like to know where your mother is. I suppose you can come  
with us tomorrow, were going back to see if our son has been found."  
"Thank you but no. I can't bear to go back. It would just kill me  
inside. I know wherever my mother is she's alright."  
"Im sorry dear." Mrs. Calvert assumed her mother died in the sinking  
because of Rose's words.  
"Mrs, Calvert, may I ask something?" Rose voiced.  
"Absolutely dear."  
"How many years have you stayed here? Here in Wisconsin?"  
"Well, since I married my husband. This is his hometown. That's about twenty years I guess. Why dear?"  
"Oh, it's just that I'm looking for a friend but they don't stay here anymore. I'm just wondering if you knew them."  
"And who are those?"  
"The Dawsons."  
"Hmm. Let me think. Are they your relatives? You're a Dawson aren't you?  
"Yes. Rose Dawson actually." Rose could feel herself blushing.

"We'll ask my husband later. He knows this city and it's occupants  
better than anyone."  
Rose nodded and continued ironing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Dawson? Yes, I've heard about them. In fact, I know them. Well my parents did anyway."  
"Tell us about them dear. " the matron said.  
"They were a family of three. My dad used to sell his fish to them and then the son married and he himself had a son. But I guess three to four or five years ago, the last Dawson left."  
"And why is that dear?"  
"Well, grandpa Dawson as everyone called him eventually died with his wife and years past, his son and daughter in law also did. They left a young boy on his own having no relatives. The Dawsons were loved in town and there were people who offered to take care of the boy but of course, destiny is cruel and the boy went away on his own. No one knew where he went. He just left. No one brought them up in conversations. Until now, of course." Mr. Calvert grinned. Happy at himself for telling a wonderful story. "Tell us Rose, how did you know about them?"  
"A family friend sir."  
"they were indeed friendly. But I wonder where the boy is now. Handsome lad that boy was. He really was. Why! You could have married him!" Rose smiled the smile the young Dawson boy, her Jack, loved.  
Mrs Calvert kicked her husband's familyman groaned.  
"Excuse me, I have to get something." and he stood up.

A week silently passed and Rose felt she had to leave. She quietly packed the clothes Mrs Calvert gave her and the goodies little Caitlin gave her. Mrs. Calvert shouted in surprise.  
"Rose! Where do you think you're going!"

"Mrs. Calvert. I, it's been a week almost. It's time I leave."  
"Dont be silly dear. We all agreed you stay. You can continue sleeping here. Until you marry off or move out of town you're staying with us. You're family now." and Mrs Calvert enveloped her in a huge embrace.  
The next day, The Calverts decided to go look for their son once again together. They wouldn't stop until the officers declared him dead and there was a body. Hope was fading for them but they didn't care. It  
was Sunday and everyone didn't do anything so they all went looking for their beloved first born.

"Rose?" Mrs. Calvert called. "Would you like to go with us back to the dock? To see what has happened and who has survived? Your mother perhaps?"  
Rose didn't want to go. If she went, people could recognize her and bring her back to Cal and to her mother.  
"Sorry, Mrs Calvert. I'd want to but I can't. I can't for now. I know my mother is alright. I'd know if she wasn't." She was lying to herself she knew, but she just can't.

"Alright Rose. Caitlin's coming with us so you're just staying in the house?"  
"I suppose so. I'll clean around."  
"No need. It's Sunday! Have fun. Go out in the town. Chat with the townsfolk. Visit the sea!"  
Rose chuckled. It was just a chuckle. The best form of laughter she could make. Nothing seemed to make her smile as bright as before anymore.  
"Alright Mrs Calvert. After I wash the dishes."  
"We'll be back late!"  
Before the Calverts left, they told Rose to move her things to Caitlin's room because they would be entertaining a cousin for a short period of time. Without objections, Rose followed and the Calverts left.

-

A car came honking inside Caledon Hockley's large estate."Molly Brown, sir." the butler announced.  
Before Cal could tell her to enter, Molly Brown popped in. "Hi, Cal." she grinned.  
"Molly, what are you doing here?" Cal said. His lips in a curl.  
"To pick up Ruth of course." Molly was ever cheerful. Picking up teacups and getting herself cookies.  
Ruth went down with her bags almost immediately once she heard Molly's booming voice. The butler carried those into Molly's car.  
"Well, I'll wait in the car Ruth." Molly said.

Cal grimaced. He was going to lose the only person who reminded him of her. But it didn't matter. She didn't need Rose to live. He had power and money. And that was the only thing that mattered. He never talked to Ruth of course, he couldn't afford the thought of people thinking him weak. To speak and foster the mother of the woman who betrayed Him. Of course, the first class people who knew about Rose with a third class boy shrinked in number. Most died in the sinking and the people who were lucky enough to survive either forgot about the scandal completely or forgot it for the meantime. Either way, it wouldn't make much news. Rose was dead and so was the boy. No one could prove anything. That piece of information was used for the sole purpose of discrediting Caledon or making fun of him. His father heard about it of course but he didn't believe it. And that was good enough for gazed up at Ruth who was looking at him pityingly.

"Caledon," she whispered. "I know you miss-"  
"I don't." He cut. "And I dont care what you think." he added once he saw Ruth's face grimace.  
"I'd just like to say thank you for allowing me to stay here for a while and taking care of both me and Rose."  
"It was for me as well. I don't take care of anyone but myself."  
"Till we meet again." Ruth said. Hoping this would have an effect on him.  
"I doubt it. Have fun living your life as a peasant."  
Cal stood and went up to his quarters. It wasn't his fault really, was it? Did he have to take care of Ruth? No. He did not. His answer  
contented him and he gazed out his window to watch the car slowly disappear from his sight.

Ruth felt like her whole world was falling apart. She was leaving the last thing close to being a high society person. When she reaches Molly's home, she would just be a seamstress.  
"Ruth, something wrong?" Molly asked  
"No. It's just that I know I should be thankful that you're giving me a Job but instead i am resentful that im just going to be a seamstress in this new life."  
"Who tells you, you are?"

Ruth looked at Molly in surprise. "What do you mean?"  
"Of course you can't be a seamstress you don't even know how to sew a sock. And I don't have a sewing factory so what would I need a seamstress for? I already have one."  
"Molly, I'm confused. Where am I going to stay?"  
"Well, with me of course. I know this is all sudden news but I hope  
you understand."  
Ruth remained silent."You're going to be a governess for my grandson and granddaughter!"  
Ruth chuckled."you don't have one Molly."  
"Well, my only son, I already told you has a son and then they're moving in with me once again and his wife is pregnant with a girl. "  
"And then...?"  
"Well, my son's going to be pretty busy with business and all and his wife really needs help because she isn't a first class person after all. She married my son way before I had all this money. And so I told them, I know this one person who would be helpful in training little Chester and soon to be little sister to fit in with the high society."

By this time, Ruth was losing her composture.

"Thank you, Molly! Thank you. I don't know what I would do without you. Thank you!"  
"Dont mention it. Just get some sleep because it would be noisy back home." Molly said beforefalling asleep herself.

-

His phone rang. He picked it up."Sir," went the voice. "It's me-"  
"I know who you are idiot. Just tell me have you news?"

"Sir, no. No deWitt Bukater got off the ship except Ruth. No sign of a Rose deWitt Bukater anywhere either. The last record of her was in boarding the ship."  
"Well, find her."  
"Sir, don't you think she's well-"  
"No, she's not. And if you love your life you will find her."  
"Sir, I'll try a different tactic. What was the name of the other one you were also looking for?"  
"Dont make me say it once more. Jack Dawson. If you cant find her, find him, he's bound to be with her if he is still breathing." Cal chuckled at his little joke.  
"Yes, sir. I'll keep you updated."  
"Wait. If you can't find any record of Jack Dawson either try looking only with last names. Dawson or something stupid like that. I want less interruptions and more progress."  
"Sir, I'm quite confused. Will I go looking for Rose or for this Jack?"  
"Both." he said sharply. And he Put the phone down.

Caledon thought it wise for him to charm another girl while Rose has not yet been found. It would speed up the passing of his father's inheritance to him and it wouldn't hurt to marry off if Rose wasn't  
here anyway. But why was he still looking for Rose if he would just marry again? Why did his heart cringe at the thought of forgetting about his disloyal fiancé? He shrugged at his own question. He picked  
up the invitation to a first class ball and tried to grin. He was  
going to get his inheritance just in time before he finds Rose.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Now, it's back to the real story. I'm still fighting the urge to make Rose into a high society person. I'm actually working on the start of a fic if Cal actually saw Rose in the ship at the ending. Please review!

Chapter 4

Rose was enjoying the Sunday. She breezed out into the street as if she were the only person in the world. She tasted the corn being grown in the farms. She talked with the village people. She went in the  
shoppes and out again barely tired with every step. She saw what it was like living without boundaries, living without rules but she also saw what it was like living without Jack. She fell to the ground beside an alleyway upon realizing this thought. She stayed there for a few minutes. Helpless. She wouldn't even help herself get up. She just stayed that way. Jack appeared before her she thought but she couldnt  
see clearly. All she saw was the body of a man in front of her. Suddenly, hands started to pull her up and she felt like she was being pulled up into the heavens with Jack once again.  
"Excuse me, miss."  
No response. "Miss?" the man said.  
Rose was conscious now but was still in a slight daze. Quite embrassed actually to be face to face with a man she never stood upright.  
"Im Johnny." the man smiled. "I saw you here." he pointed to the alleyway. Rose blushed.  
"If I may be so bold, why were you lying there? Did you faint?"  
"No," Rose answered. Her voice sounded so heavenly to the man.  
"Actually, I think so yes. Maybe I did faint. I'm sorry, mister-"  
"Johnny," the man said again.  
"Sorry Johnny," Rose said.

For some reason, Johnny reminded Rose of Jack. It wasnt the looks, more of the attitude but Rose turned to leave anyway. As she was going, she was pulled back by the gentleman."I'm sorry, I just need to know your name." the man said hurriedly."It's Rose." and she left.

Rose went home immediately after meeting Johnny. She slumped in the chair and looked at the time. It was getting late. She couldn't believe such time has passed. It wasn't even dark yet. No one was at  
home. No Calverts, no little Caitlin, and no guest yet. Rose was starting to feel alone once again. Just like how she felt before meeting Jack and after losing him. In the midst of her realizations,  
the door creaked open and Footsteps sounded. Mrs. Calvert went in,"Rose, dear. Have you moved your things? The guest has arrived." Mrs calvert's face looked swollen. As if she cried the whole trip home.  
She nodded.  
"Come in Johnny!" Mr. Calvert froze. That name. She embrassed herself in front of a stranger  
and that was alright. But the stranger was a relative of the people that cared for her.  
Johnny grinned once he saw Rose, he put down Caitlin. The girl who captured his heart just a few moments ago was standing right in front of him. Rose flushed.  
"Johnny, this is Rose Dawson. Rose, Johnny Calvert." Mrs. Calvert said."Johnny's my good cousin. The only Other family member I have. He's going to live with us for awhile while he looks for work here. We're his only family and he's our only Family so you can expect he's going to live with us for some time." mr calvert told Rose.

"Hi," Rose said.  
Johnny extended his hand. "Johnny Calvert, pleased to meet your acquaintance."

"Mommy! I need to go potty!" Caitlin squealed.  
"Ill go with her Ma'am," Rose said.  
"Great! I have to finish cooking." The matron answered.

Mr. Calvert went outside to refuel the car and to buy groceries with Caitlin. After Rose set the table and Mrs. Calvert telling Rose to go rest, Rose Dawson went in her room shared with Caitlin and fixed her  
things once more. Johnny went in the room."Hi," he said.  
"What are you doing here? Please, go out." She said, quite taken pulled Rose outside the room into his gently. Rose for some reason followed.  
"I'm just curious, " he started. "Who are you, Rose? You're not my relative are  
You? Because if you are then I'll be-"  
"Be what?" rose cut.  
"Then I'll be sorry. Very very sorry."  
"Why did you pretend like you didn't know me awhile ago?"  
"I didn't see what good it would do."  
"Alright then." rose said. That excuse was good enough.  
Caitlin started screaming for them. Rose and Johnny went in the dining room and sat down far from each other.  
"There you are, you two!"  
"Delicious dinner auntie!" Johnny exclaimed.  
"But uncle, you haven't even touched it yet!" Caitlin squealed.  
"Now, now, let's say our graces and then eat."  
They all had a happy conversation about Johnny mosty and the the end of the meal, Mrs. Calvert asked, "Well, Johnny, what sort of work are you planning to do?"  
"I don't know Aunt, I guess anything is okay. I'm not rushing to do anything. By the way, where's little Caitlin's older brother?"  
"He's not here. Now. Were still actually looking for him." Mrs. Calvert said. Johnny was confused.  
"He's of the crew in a ship. The Titanic." his brow softened and his jaw hardened. He understood.  
"Miss Rose here," Mr. Calvert said motioning at Rose, "Is a survivor.  
Isn't that nice?"  
"Yeah. Very." Johnny replied. But he knew he just upset everyone in the table.  
"Excuse me please," he stood up. Everyone else did. Mr. Calvert went to watch television, Mrs. Calvert went up to play with Caitlin. Rose, instead of washing the dishes, went outside the patio to Johnny.  
"I upset everyone didn't I?"  
"You didn't. " Rose assured him.  
"Yes, I did. What happened to my cousin anyway? Why didn't I know about this?"  
"Listen to me," Rose said firmly. "Their firstborn worked as a waiter in the ship, he's not yet been found. They found me where the ship docked. I asked to live with them for awhile until I find my own feet  
once again."  
Johnny did not seem to be shocked at hearing this.  
"Then why don't they go look for him? What about you? Where's your family?" he said  
"My family's gone. I have no one. And as a matter of fact, they looked for him awhile ago but still nothing."  
"Im sorry. I just don't want hearing these things. It reminds me of, of something."  
"Of what, may I ask?"  
"of death simply. I just don't want to hear about it."  
"Death. I hate it."  
"Hey- what do you mean-?" before Johnny could finish Rose went inside and finished the dishes.

AN: Alright I know it's like they took a portal and time travelled the  
way things are so fast but it's needed. Read and review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Rose woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of a child screaming. She looked around the room and saw Caitlin sleeping as sound as a lamb. Rose was sweating. It was a nightmare. The nightmares  
didn't seem to bother her but this one did. It was a child screaming, screaming into open air and then the water just appeared out of nowhere headed for her. And she was still screaming when Rose woke up.  
Who was she? Could it have been Cora? The little girl who called Jack, uncle? But the girl in her dream looked much younger. It looked... It looked like her. The realization dawned upon Rose. She wasn't just  
having nightmares about the ship, it was about her. She scanned through her brain trying to pick a thought where she stood in front of the water with it headed towards to crush her. She thought of the ship but it was unlikely she wasn't a child anymore. Rushing through her thoughts, she remembered a faint memory back in her father's estate.

She was a child of first class standing and her mother brought her to a party while her father chatted with his business partners. Little Rose just sat the whole time clearly bored but on the way out, she tripped on something sharp maybe it was a rock that made her fall rolling down. Her father ran quickly to her and started healing her wounds. Everyone's attention was focused on her mother and father who  
failed to educate the young girl to avoid tripping at events. Her father, smart and kind, told the guests, "it happens to everyone doesn't it but I think Rose just wants out of here, your fault for inviting my daughter Parker! There isn't anyone her age here!" And everyone laughed even the Parker man, a rich business tycoon. They said goodbyes and headed home wounds were nursed by her father himself before she changed into something elegant. Her father patted her on the back for being so  
brave and he promised her a toy when he came back from the office. Rose thought it was okay to slouch and so she did. Her father went to the study and her mother stood in front of her. Her mother glared at  
her and she sat straight instead of slouching murmuring

"Sorry, mother, not going to happen again,"  
"It better not. If not for your father's quick thinking our family's reputation might have been ruined. You want that? You want that don't you? You want to be a peasant then go ahead Rose,"  
Her mother pulled her up and brought her to the bath where Rose screamed because of the icyness of the water. Her mother took a cup where she threw the water towards Rose just like when Rose took baths except this time Her mother was angry.

Rose grimaced, yes, it was that memory and dream but why? Why that dream? Why couldn't it have been about Jack? Something that made her see his precious face once again?

She went outside to get some water. It's been weeks since she started to stay with the Calverts. Three months and two weeks to be exact. She works now, helps with the Calverts and is considered family. The Calvert boy has been confirmed to pass on and this devasted the entire family a month afo but they're recovering. Johnny Calvert, the cousin has found work and is still trying to get his own house but the Calverts good folks said he should live with them until he gets married. Yes, a lot of things has happened but for Rose, it only seemed like yesterday when she boarded the ship. When she met Jack and when she lost Jack on that night. Expecting to see no one, she was surprised to see the Calverts' relative sitting on one of the stools.  
"Johnny? What are you doing here at this hour?" she asked him surprised.  
"Hi Rose. Can't sleep. I'm bothered. How about you?" he casually said.  
"I just wanted to have a drink. But, my thirst went away so Im going back now." She felt nervous, no not nervous but awkward around Johnny as it is. She didn't know why but she felt that way. It was strange  
and has been going on for a long time so she decided to leave. She started to walk back to her room when Johnny called her back."Wait, Rose," Johnny held her hand. It was a Comforting touch. Not one  
someone would really give to others."Shhh. You're going to wake Cait-" she tried to say but Johnny put his finger on Rose's lips. She felt hot and a surge of adrenaline swept  
inside her. He pulled her out on the porch."Ever seen night here outside?" he whispered. Rose shook her head, her heart was thumping like when Jack taught her how to fly aboard the  
ship. Slowly, Johnny held her hands and pointed to the stars. She couldn't move. She felt it totally normal to be in Johnathan Calvert's arms under the night sky. The stars were so bright perfectly  
illuminating the streets below. They shone like diamonds over a pool of darkness.

"It's so beautiful." she went.  
"It is." he said looking at her. He was Also amazed. The stars were never this beautiful. Johnny put his hands on Rose's waist. This, she was not aware. She was so taken by her scenery. She felt a wave of  
familiarity just looking into the night sky with those small things sparkling. She turned around, faced him.  
"Ive never seen anything like it."  
He chuckled. "You've never looked at stars before?"  
"Well, stars yes but here it's just so serene and peaceful and bright." she looked totally entralled. Johnny felt his heart do a leap at how innocent she was. Rose smiled, "Why do you think it's so bright over here?"  
"To be honest," he said slowly. " I was going to show you night here. Just night around here, the scenery I mean. How everything just envelopes everything in serene blackness and not the stars. They're  
not usually this bright." Rose's face showed a touch of confusion and Johnny tried his best to make amends. He just wanted to see her face happy again. Somehow, it made him smile. "Though they say that a star so bright to a person is actually a loved one who passed on." he said. Rose's mood changed altogether. She remembered Jack. If Jack is the star that is shining so bright above her watching her, she didn't want to see the star. She felt like Jack left her only to be watching her up there. She didn't want a star, she wanted a person but that person is gone.

"A loved one, huh?" she slowly whispered. "I'm tired. I just, just want to go to bed. G'night Johnny."  
She turned to leave but before she could go, Johnny held her locked in place.

"Look at me Rose. Look me in the eye and tell me you don't in no way like me because I do you know and it's so hard to do so not knowing if I have a chance or something. I know we've become friends. I know you've learned to deal with me and in a way learned to trust me yes, I've felt that. But. What I'm trying to say is, do I have a chance with you because I believe you're the one I want to marry, you're the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. I'm not sure if you notice it or not, but I'm living each day trying to please you to get a smile on your face. I don't know what you've been through because you don't want to share it but that's okay, I'll understand you no matter what. So, now. Tell me. What Is it you feel?"A billion things rushed to Rose's mind. She wanted to tell him of what happened in the ship, who she really was, of who Jack was and that whatever happens she will only belong to one person but she couldn't, something made her not to say those things. Instead, she said.

"Johnny, are you proposing Marriage to me?"  
Johnny looked taken aback. This was not the way he planned things to be but this would be the vest chance he got so Nodding, He picked himself up and managed to say barely looked surprised but inside she was a wave of emotions. Johnny was a good man and she didn't want to be away from the Calverts who were family to her now. This felt like a last chance for her to get if not her whole life, at least some back.

"I accept it then," she said with a lack of enthusiasm in her voice. Johnny couldn't sense it though he was too happy lavishing this very moment. He pulled Rose up and hugged her tight for the first time. He kissed Rose ever so passionately and hugged her again and again while Rose just stood there hugging him back looking at the stars. Her heart was bleeding, se was going to marry someone else. A tear fell down and she quickly wiped it saying it was tears of joy and Johnny didn't notice she was down. Unlike Jack, Johnny didn't know her every emotion or her every feeling but that was okay too. She didn't even know her own emotions. Come first thing the next morning, they would be telling the Calverts.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Been awhile. Don't forget to review!

Chapter 6

Nobody noticed the fancy car roll in the church grounds. Nobody noticed the chauffer getting out and opening the door of the presumably rich gentleman who came out rather flustered with a shabby looking man trailing after him. No one even looked when they entered the doors of the church, simply because, they were rejoicing. The wedding has been done, the bride and the groom were now officially married. The guests watched as the groom kissed the bride and posed for pictures, no one noticed Caledon Hockley and the other man stand in the last pew of the church, his mouth open and his hand clutching  
his cane tightly. Cal had to sit. The sight of Rose marrying someone not him or even Jack, the filthy man, was absurd. After all, it's only been how many months since the incident and she already got married to this man when she ever so riskily declared her love for the Jack boy.

Cal couldn't even fathom the idea. He imagined that man to be him, would Rose be just as happy, but wait. She didn't look happy. She was just playing the role of a good wife, he had seen that face countless times from her. Obviously, the man didn't know her quite well yet.

"Sir," the other man started. "What are you planning to do? I mean, it's getting late and I think Sara's expecting you?"  
"Let her wait, then. That's her duty isn't it?"  
"Sir, what are you planning to do? I found her and I brought you here but she's already married, you're already married, can't we just go and you know? You pay me and I'll live happily, you will too and she will."

Cal stepped on the man's toe. The man groaned. "If you want to leave then leave. Here," he shoved an envelope of money in the man's dirty hands. "Dont call me. I'll call you when I need you." The man left, most of the guests did too. The ceremony was done. Cal saw Rose excuse herself and proceeded to the restroom at the left side of the area.

"I'll go with you, dear." Someone said.  
"No, no, it's fine, stay with Johnny. I'll be really quick." Cal heard her answer. So the man was Johnny. Cal followed Rose steathily, quietly. When he was sure no one was around, he grabbed Rose who was just turning around the corner and covered her mouth. Rose's eyes bulged and her hands started flapping. She cooled down and Cal removed his hand, holding onto her arms

"How did you find me?" She breathed.  
"I told you once I get what I want, Rose. How are you?"  
"Shut up, Cal. You're married, I read it in the papers. I'm married as well so can you please just forget you even saw me today?"  
"Rose," He said. "Dont you even want to know what happened to your mother? Is that what Jack told you to do? Forget? Forget about your mother, about everything, about him? Where is he anyway?" He faked, looking around. He knew he was long gone of course, the investigator said so.

"He's gone," she answered unaware of his prior knowledge, holding back her tears. "What happened to my mother?" She tried to change the subject.  
"She's a seamstress now. Working for Molly Brown, she lost everything, her wealth, her status, her name and her daughter and it all was because of you."  
"Stop it Cal. People are looking for me, I have to go." Her voice weakened.  
"Wait."  
"What?" She glowered.  
"Please Rose. Please. Let's talk."  
"No, Cal."  
"Rose. I promise I won't tell anyone I know you're alive just, please."  
She found herself nodding, saying, "Fine then, the beach next week the same time, go home to what's her name again? Oh, Sara. Sara Hockley." She moved quickly inside the church, her husband brightened as he saw her and Cal couldn't help feeling a little bit of jealousy as the man tipped Rose and kissed her again.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: really long time.

Chapter 7

Nobody noticed the fancy car roll in the church grounds. Nobody noticed the chauffer getting out and opening the door of the presumably rich gentleman who came out rather flustered with a shabby looking man trailing after him. No one even looked when they entered the doors of the church, simply because, they were rejoicing. The wedding has been done, the bride and the groom were now officially married. The guests watched as the groom kissed the bride and posed for pictures, no one noticed Caledon Hockley and the other man stand in the last pew of the church, his mouth open and his hand clutching his cane tightly. Cal had to sit. The sight of Rose marrying someone not him or even Jack, the filthy man, was absurd. After all, it's only been how many months since the incident and she already got married to this man when she ever so riskily declared her love for the Jack boy. Cal couldn't even fathom the idea. He imagined that man to be him, would Rose be just as happy, but wait. She didn't look happy. She was just playing the role of a good wife, he had seen that face countless times from her. Obviously, the man didn't know her quite well yet.

"Sir," the other man started. "What are you planning to do? I mean, it's getting late and I think Sara's expecting you?"  
"Let her wait, then. That's her duty isn't it?"  
"Sir, what are you planning to do? I found her and I brought you here but she's already married, you're already married, can't we just go and you know? You pay me and I'll live happily, you will too and she will."  
Cal stepped on the man's toe. The man groaned. "If you want to leave then leave. Here," he shoved an envelope of money in the man's dirty hands. "Dont call me. I'll call you when I need you." The man left, most of the guests did too. The ceremony was done. Cal saw Rose excuse herself and proceeded to the restroom at the left side of the area.

"I'll go with you, dear." Someone said.  
"No, no, it's fine, stay with Johnny. I'll be really quick." Cal heard her answer. So the man was Johnny. Cal followed Rose steathily, quietly. When he was sure no one was around, he grabbed Rose who was just turning around the corner and covered her mouth. Rose's eyes bulged and her hands started flapping. She cooled down and Cal removed his hand, holding onto her arms.

"How did you find me?" She breathed.  
"I told you once I get what I want, Rose. How are you?"  
"Shut up, Cal. You're married, I read it in the papers. I'm married as well so can you please just forget you even saw me today?"  
"Rose," He said. "Dont you even want to know what happened to your mother? Is that what Jack told you to do? Forget? Forget about your mother, about everything, about him? Where is he anyway?" He faked, looking around. He knew he was long gone of course, the investigator said so.  
"He's gone," she answered unaware of his prior knowledge, holding back her tears. "What happened to my mother?" She tried to change the subject.  
"She's a seamstress now. Working for Molly Brown, she lost everything, her wealth, her status, her name and her daughter and it all was because of you."  
"Stop it Cal. People are looking for me, I have to go." Her voice weakened.  
"Wait."  
"What?" She glowered.  
"Please Rose. Please. Let's talk."  
"No, Cal."  
"Rose. I promise I won't tell anyone I know you're alive just, please."  
She found herself nodding, saying, "Fine then, the beach next week the same time, go home to what's her name again? Oh, Sara. Sara Hockley." She moved quickly inside the church, her husband brightened as he saw her and Cal couldn't help feeling a little bit of jealousy as the man tipped Rose and kissed her again.


End file.
